The Story Of My Life
by Arreis-Ella Faith
Summary: winters life was hell, it was a crazy messed up life. read and find out how she changed her life from hell to happiness.(this is a true life story of my life and how I got through it, the names are all changed though) the characters and story have nothing to do with the story name I chose
1. chapter one, THE PAST

A/N hey guys this is a story of my life and its dedicated to my dad, my mom, my aunt, my uncle, my cousin, my ex boyfriends and my brothers and sisters. everyone is dedicated because they are all part of my story, most of all this story is for my boyfriend now

MY LIFE STORY

Prologue

"Look you're just a jerk! You played me! All you want is to hurt me!"She typed as she talked to him. "your just desperate" he replied "you want to talk about desperate, I knew u for about 2 days and u were already calling me hot and trying to ask me out! How am I desperate!" she replied. I'm not desperate, it's not my fault he stole my heart and you didn't..."she thought to herself.

Chapter one

The past

Winter lived in cold lake since she was born; she went to playschool and kindergarten in cold lake. She doesn't remember much of anything up until grade 5. The stuff she does remember from her life in cold lake is when she first started fires, she would just stare at the flame of a lighter for hours, it would go until the lighter ran out of lighter fluid or until she burned herself, the burning herself part came more often than not. All her life she went feeling un wanted, her mom left when she was younger, her dad was always out wrking late and when his days off came around he would watch shows and ignore her, she went through hell. Her mom still called, her mom was always in her life, just not the way winter wanted, or needed. Winter spent most of her days in her room.

One day her dad brought home a girl, her name was Julia, she became the wicked step mother in winters life. Her dad stopped working late, but he would go out for dates with Julia, the more time away her dad spent from winter the more trouble winter got in. Winter would constantly steal candy from the stores or pops from her dad, she would light a Kleenex box on fire or tell someone when she was home alone. With the more trouble winter got in the more time in her room she spent, she was always grounded, always standing in the corner or getting soap in the mouth from wasabi.

Winters dad and Julia split up many times. The first time her dad and winter moved was grade 3. They moved to drayton valley and they lived there for a year, Julia came back and they moved to fort st jhon. Winter was still getting in trouble, still feeling lonely and lost within the world. Julia was always around, she moved in and made it seem like she wanted to care, but by the time that had happened winter didn't care about faily, she didn't have any friends or anyone to talk to. After a while Julia moved out and her and winters dad split up, winters dad couldn't handle wnter anymore and sent her off to her moms. Winter was super excited but she missed her dad, as creul as he was, she missed him. Her dad stayed in touch for about a year. The day he stopped calling or sending mail was the day winters life turned to hell.


	2. Chapter 2, WINTERS POV

Chpter2

Winters pov

I was three when my mom left me. Except she never did leave, she called me once a week and came to visit as often as my dad would let her. Things got crazy and we moved around. For years I was bullied, I would go to school be chased around and beaten up by the bullies, I would be called names, after awhile I jus let everything go I stopped caring. I didn't have friends nor did I care. My dad and would move around with his girlfriend Julia. We moved to Drayton valley at one point. I had made some friends and I started caring again, I was also popular I was happy. A year went by and I started hating coming home, Julia and my dad neglected me. School became my safe haven up until my so called friends decided to show me about bloody Mary. They showed me a page about the bloody Mary legend and then the next day one of my so called friends decided to take me into the girl's locker room. At first she had asked me to talk because she was scared of something going on at home and I felt bad, I knew what abuse was like at home so I came willingly, my mistake. In the locker room was one of my so called friends and they had turned off the lights and took off out the door, one of my other so called friends started chanting three times in the bathroom mirror then she took off running after lighting a candle witch let light into the room, she took off out the door of the girls locker room. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab me on the shoulder I turned around and screamed as I saw a girl with long black hair and a white ripped dress that was covered in what appeared to be blood, I screamed so loud and I started to cry, my scream attracted our gym teacher and she ran in and flicked on the light, I was curled up in a ball by the wall crying and the girl in the dress was laughing so hard. The girl was suspended but I ended up losing all my friends for crying and screaming and after a while my dad and his girlfriend and I moved to fort st. John.

In fort st john I didn't bother to make friends, I stopped eating properly and I was starting bigger fires then I was originally in cold lake, but in fort st john it got to the point where I would sit in my room and run my finger through a flame of a lighter or I would light little pieces of paper and watch them burn or even sit and stare at the flame until the lighter burned me or ran out of fluid. I normally ended up burning myself more than the fluid ran out. Then my dad and Julia broke up which I was happy about. She used to make me sit straight on my bed from 6:00am till 8:00pm. Bed was all I wished for at the end of the day. Or she would make me stand in the corner for hours on end. My dad would make me eat wasabi for fun and till this day I can't eat wasabi. But when my dad and Julia broke up my dad became depressed and he couldn't deal with my attitude anymore so he sent me to my moms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 winters pov continued

Like I said I had no problems moving down to high prairie with my mom, it gave me a chance to make friends and try again and make new friends. So I packed and got ready. Life seemed like it was getting better, it was still crap but better. When my mom got there I had just gotten out of the shower and finished packing, we all went out for dinner. It was weird sitting around a restraint with my brother, my dad, my sister, my mom and her husband. After dinner was done we all got in my mom's car and my dad got in his. I didn't bother saying goodbye because he said it to me before my mom showed up. In the car ride from fort st John to high prairie I talked to my brother and sister and then fell asleep.

When I woke up we were in high prairie, we quickly got my stuff out of the car and into the house and I went to start unpacking. Once I made it to my room I broke down crying, I was scared and alone I didn't know what to do, or what to think. Part of me still cared for my dad even though he didn't seem to care; the other hated him for not caring enough.

When I moved into my mom's my cousin and my aunt were living with us, they were currently visiting for a while. My brother was there too, he and my cousin, Ashton, would follow me and make sure I wasn't suicidal or at least that's what they said. At one point we had a pool set up in the backyard and we were all out swimming, my cousin and my brother were making jokes about how big of a loser my dad was. Like I said earlier, a part of me still cared, so I got mad I climbed out of the pool and took off, I found the nearest tree and climbed to the highest sturdiest branch, I probably looked like an idiot sitting in a tree wearing nothing but a bikini but I knew from earlier experiences that if I wasn't in a tree I would just be followed and bullied more. The tree is my safe haven.

A/N hey guys! Just wanted to say I'm changing up my story a bit, I'm going to have me and my boyfriends story put in together so I hope you guys like it and were looking forward to comments! Thanks guys! By the way sorry this is a short chapter, it's hard to write about it and I need Ian's part of the story as well. Anyway I'm out talk to you later guys.


End file.
